


Lingering

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vodka isn't something he enjoys. Why would it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

There are many things Bucky tries to blurt out from his memory, and many others still that he can't quite forget, no matter how hard he tries. In between the two, are a thousand memories which are not small, but not big enough to be of any importance on a day to day basis, when compared to the ones that keep him up at night and leave him shivering in the shower on even the warmest of mornings. 

The taste of vodka falls distinctly in the latter camp. A consequence that wouldn't exist, had it not been for the time spent working for the enemy, but one that simply can't stack up to the blood he'd drawn in their name.

He still declines when Natalia offers him a glass. 

She looks at him steadily for a moment. 

"Captain America can't be drunk," he offers as a lame explanation. Which was true enough. Captain America had to be ready to go at any moment... which doesn't change the fact that he isn't avoiding the drink for that reason at all. 

"It takes more than one glass to get you drunk," she replies. 

He gives a little shrug, and she drinks both glasses silently. 

It takes more than two glasses to get her drunk.

"Poor James," she says, stroking his cheek. "So haunted that even the vodka holds ghosts." 

"Not everything from that time is bad," Bucky says defensively - no, possessively, as he wraps his arms around her. It's an important distinction, and he needs her to understand it. 

She kisses him, which is a perfectly normal reaction, even for people who aren't as badly damaged as they are. Bucky kisses her back, but he moves his kisses to her skin and away from the unpleasant taste of the vodka still lingering on her lips.


End file.
